1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device such as a cellular phone.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-184676, it has been proposed to perform transmission and reception (communication) of signals between a first body and a second body by an optical cable in a cellular phone which connects the first body and the second body.
However, regarding the cellular phone described in Japanese Unexamined. Patent Application Publication No. 2007-184676, in a case in which the number of light receiving elements disposed in the second body that corresponds to a single light emitting element disposed in the first body is one, reliability of receiving light, i.e. reliability of signal communication, tends to be decreased, for example, by dislocation between the first body and the second body caused by long-term use. This tendency also may be caused in a portable electronic device other than the cellular phone.